Dragon Games
by Dero00270
Summary: Z Fighters from all different times and universes have been kidnapped along with enemies they've faced throughout time. This story is a Hunger Games type story. Want to know how all of this plays out? Read! *Cover image was found on Google. Credit for that goes to the original artist whomever that may be.*
1. Introduction

Introduction

This story is going to be much like the hunger games. It's going to have 24 tributes and they will all be people from the Dragon Ball universe. They can come from any point in time as living beings or they can also come back from the dead.

The 24 tributes to be in this story are: Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten and Piccolo from right after the battle against Majin Buu. Next are Teen Gohan, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha and Krillin from right after the fight against Cell. From the dead there's Frieza, Cell, Kid Buu, Nappa, Raditz, Cooler and King Cold from shortly after their own deaths. There's also Mirai Trunks and Mirai Android 16(non-canon). With the future, Mirai Gohan will come back from the dead. The last three tributes are Broly(right after Broly Second Coming), Android 17 and Android 18(from a future where they killed everyone).

This story will change perspectives to certain groups of people often enough however it will mostly follow Goten, Trunks, Gohan and Vegeta as they look for Goku and Piccolo while facing other people. It will also closely follow Mirai Trunks, Teen Gohan, Krillin and Mirai Gohan as they try to figure out what's truly happening.

Now, onto the story.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Normal Timeline (6 months after Majin Buu):_

_Son Residence:_

"Hey Trunks, I bet I can make a bigger splash than you!" Yelled Goten happily as he did a canon ball into the lake. "What?! No way, I'm a year older which means that I can make the biggest splash." Yelled Trunks following after him. "Yahoo!" Screamed Goku as he jumped into the lake and caused almost all the water in the lake to splash up. "I think I made the biggest splash." Exclaimed Goku triumphantly. Little did he know, he splashed Vegeta who was leaning against a tree near the lake. "Kakarot you idiot! You've gotten my armor wet." Yelled Vegeta at Goku. "Aww come on Vegeta, lighten up a little." Goku said to him as he dodged a weak ki blast sent towards him by Vegeta. "Hmph." Was all Vegeta said as he leaned by on the tree.

"Chi Chi, we should have get togethers at your place more often. The weather is just beautiful and everyone seems to be enjoying the outdoors. Especially since there's so much space out here in the woods." Bulma said as she and Chi Chi were relaxing in the sun on chairs just out of the reach of the splash. "Yeah, but were going to be stuck cleaning all this up later instead of watching robots do it." Replied Chi Chi as she looked around to see that almost the whole group was present excluding Piccolo, Dende, Mr. Satan and Majin Buu. Her eyes stopped when she noticed Gohan and Videl on the other side on the lake kissing. "Excuse me a moment Bulma. GOHAN! HAVE SOME DECENCY!" she yelled across the lake. Gohan jumped at the sound of his mother's voice and became embarrassed realizing he was caught. Videl was equally embarrassed but glad her father wasn't around.

Farther away from the lake, Krillin, Yamcha and Roshi were too concentrated on their game of poker to pay attention to all the commotion. Android 18 was helping Krillin out from about 5 feet away while Marron chased some wild birds. Tien and Chiaotzu sat near the poker table and watched the game going on.

Suddenly, all the commotion stopped and things got really quiet. So quiet that Krillin, Yamcha and Roshi looked up to realize something was out of place. Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Vegeta were all gone. They vanished and no one could sense them.

_Lookout:_

"Piccolo! Something's not right!" Dende yelled as he ran out of his chambers. "Piccolo?" Dende called out as he realized Piccolo wasn't on the lookout and he couldn't sense him either. "Dende, what's going on? I was watering some flowers and Piccolo vanished before my eye." Mr. Popo said as he walked over to Dende. "I'm not sure Mr. Popo but Piccolo isn't the only one who just vanished.

* * *

_Mirai Timeline (1 year after the Android's and Cell's defeat):_

_Castle of the New King (West City):_

"We have come a long way since the evil androids ravished our world and killed us by the millions however, this last year has been one of peace and rebuilding. We've accomplished so much and this day I'm overjoyed to be crowned the new king of Earth. However this all wouldn't be possible if we didn't have the help from Trunks Briefs and Bulma Briefs. Without Trunks, the androids would still be around, destroying everything we've bult as a society and without Bulma Briefs' scientific knowledge, we would never have rebuilt as much as we have in the last year. Because of all they've done for humanity, today during my very own coronation, I give them each a newly made medal that I've named myself the Humanity Medal. Trunks and Bulma, please stand and come receive your medals." The new King Barker said as the crowd of millions stood and started applauding.

"Trunks, I sense something is amiss." Said Android 16. "Don't worry about it; I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go get my medal." Trunks replied to him.

"Thank you Lord Barker. Now let's hope to another year of peace and prosperity." Bulma said as she accepted her medal. The crowd cheered harder at her words. "No. Thank you Mrs. Briefs for all the inventions you've come up with to help us rebuild." The king said to her. "And Trunks, thank you for purging this planet of those evil machines. This world will forever be in your debt." The king said as he stepped over to Trunks. "Thank you Lord Barker." Trunks replied as he bent over to allow the king to place the medal around his neck. Just as the king placed the medal on his neck, he vanished.

"Gasp!" A loud gasp went through the crowd at the same time as the medal fell to the floor. Then silence as Bulma collapsed to the ground crying, knowing that something was not right. Over on the side of the stage, Android 16 had also vanished.

_Grand Kai's Planet:_

"Come on Gohan, I know you can do better than that. I haven't even worked up a sweat yet." Goku said as he and Gohan were sparring. Gohan phased out and came in behind Goku but used the after image technique and blasted Goku from underneath him. "Well maybe you should pay more attention." Gohan said to Goku as he smirked and got back into his stance. Since Gohan had died, his arm was returned to him in otherworld when his body was re-created.

DING! DING! DING! A bell was heard in the distance to signal lunch time. Goku turned around when he heard the bell. "Alright! I'm starving. Sparring sure can make you hungry right?" Goku said. When Gohan didn't answer he turned around. "Gohan?" Goku asked as he tried sensing for him. "Where could you possibly have gone just vanishing like that?"

* * *

_Past Timeline (9 months after Cell's defeat):_

_Son Residence:_

"Push Chi Chi, remember to breath. You've given birth once, this time can't be as hard." Bulma could be heard speking to Chi Chi as she was in labor. All of the Z Fighters were present. Back a few months, when everyone learned that Chi Chi was pregnant and already quite far along, they were more than surprised. Nobody could believe that Chi Chi was having another kid after all the stress of that past 9 months of Goku being dead. Everyone knew without a doubt that it was Goku's kid, they just came to see the living proof of it.

"Ugh, I don't even know why I bothered coming here. It's obvious that the harpy is going to be in there giving birth for another few hours." Vegeta complained, obviously annoyed. It had already been 4 hours that Chi Chi was in labor and people were getting tired of waiting. "We all know that you're just here because Bulma made you come. That or you're afraid another person will surpass you in strength." Krillin said jokingly as everyone else started to chuckle. "Watch your mouth shorty. I don't want to get blood on my hands today." Vegeta replied back cooly as Krillin looked down and shut up.

Gohan was sitting over by his mother's door meditating. He was excited at the thought of becoming an older brother but almost sorry for the baby because it'll grow up without a father. Gohan himself still felt like he needed his father around because he still felt like a child. Deep down though, he knew of his powers and the fact that he's not totally innocent and much more mature than someone his own age should be.

Suddenly, Gohan broke out of his meditation when he sensed another life force growing inside his mother's room and realized that his mother was no longer yelling. But just as the new Goten was born, Gohan disappeared. Along with him, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha all vanished.

Dende sensed this the moment it happened and everyone else noticed the guys disappear. "Piccolo, the baby was born but what just happened to everyone?" Dende asked as he looked up at Piccolo. "I'm not quite sure Dende." Was all he replied as Bulma walked out of the room. "Guys the baby is… why're Gohan, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha gone?" She asked as she looked at everyone and noticed something off. In the background Goten started crying.

* * *

_Unknown Time:_

_Unknown Place:_

"Well it seems we've retrieved most of the fighters. Just a few more to retrieve from HFIL and that'll be all of them. Get prepared to explain the instructions. The games shall soon begin." Said a venomous and deep voice from behind a chair in an office. "Yes sir." Replied a man with a much more sooth sounding voice as he turned around and walked out of the office.


	3. Chapter 1: Where Are We?

Chapter 1: Where Are We?

As all the tributes were being teleported from their own places in time and space, many thoughts were going through their heads. They couldn't communicate with anyone though for they were all being put into glass cylinders. They could look around though and see that they recognize everyone.

Goten, being the youngest fighter present, felt more afraid than when he learned that Him and Trunks were the only fighters left to defeat Majin Buu. He looked around, to his right was Gohan and to his left, Trunks."Gohan! Trunks! What's going on?" Neither of them could hear him though as he screamed out their names. It seemed as though the glass was too thick. He looked around the room to see Broly in a cylinder and what seemed to be a skinny younger Buu.

Goten was mostly scared of Broly though. He kept jumping and banging on his glass until Trunks noticed him. Trunks looked equally afraid and confused. Goten pointed over to Broly and Trunks eyes almost popped out of their sockets. Neither of them wanted to have to face Broly ever again.

Everyone else was looking around and wondering what could be going on. Piccolo was mostly curious about why he was teleported from the lookout into a room with many of his allies and enemies from the past and present. He was most surprised to see that there were 3 Gohans in the room. One of them looked quite a bit different but was wearing a gi similar to Goku's old style before fighting the Androids and Cell. The markings on it are the same but the person sporting it was definitely Gohan, most likely one from a different universe. Piccolo wasn't sure quite what to do since he was stuck in a tube without being able to power up. He could still use telepathy though.

"Goku, what's going on? Why are we here?" Piccolo asked Goku since he had a feeling that Goku's stupidity did something. "I have absolutely no clue Piccolo. All I know is that I can't seem to power up and this glass won't break." Goku replied back. "Then I guess we sit back and wait. Not that we have much choices." Piccolo said as he leaned back on the glass and continued to scan the room.

"What's going on?" Mirai Trunks thought to himself. "I see Goku, Father, Tien, Yamcha, Gohan, Krillin, Chiaotzu, a mini Goku, a mini me, someone who looks a lot like Gohan, Android 16 and… Gohan? Why are there so many Gohans, especially since that one looks just like my mentor Gohan." Trunks sighed out in frustration as he looked around the room. "There's also Broly, Frieza, King Cold, another Frieza look alike, Cell and the Androids. None of this makes sense." Trunks continued to think to himself while others did the same.

"Why am I here? I was just about to see my new brother or sister. What happened?" Teen Gohan looked around the room and realized he recognized most of them. "Why are so many of our dead foes alive? Wait! Even dad's alive. Then what's happening. Why is Broly here most of all, he's probably the most dangerous person here. But what's that Pink thing with the white pants, or that mini look alike of my dad. There's also a mini Trunks and two other guys wearing the same gi or similar ones to my father. They both look quite familiar. I wish I knew what's going on." Teen Gohan thought to himself as he looked around the room.

"Why am I alive again?" Mirai Gohan thought to himself. "I can feel my heart beating. I also see Dad, Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Trunks and two other versions of me when I was younger. But why? I also see Frieza, Frieza's Dad, Raditz, Nappa. Hey! Even Piccolo is here. Why is everyone alive though? Oh no, even the Androids are here." Mirai Gohan thought to himself.

After about 15 minutes of waiting and wondering, people have been figuring out was to communicate with people in attempts to figure out what's going on. Everyone stopped though when they heard a buzz.

"Ahem, you all may be quite curious as to what's going on; well I'm going to explain to all of you. You've all been taken from your own times and places because you've all been chosen to take place in my newly founded Dragon Games. The point of the game is to be the last one to survive. That means you'll have to kill some of the people you see around you. You may have reasons to believe that you can trust some of these people. However, trust no one. The only way out is survival. No rules, only survive. Once you survive you'll be known as the first universal winner of the Dragon Games. You will all be teleported onto an arena in 10 minutes. When on the arena your powers will be returned however you won't be able to sense energy so watch your back at all times. You may be teleported next to someone or far from anyone. You will have to provide your own food and water and no tools will be given. Good luck." A very deep and venomous voice explained to everyone.

It seemed that everyone in the room became very tense at these words but they weren't being taken very seriously by a lot of the villains. One group started planning the second the man stopped speaking. "Alright, we don't know exactly how everything is about to play out but we must all find each other. Even you Vegeta." Piccolo said as he spoke to everyone. "Whatever Namek, I'll do as I please." Vegeta retorted. "Anyways, no matter what happens, it seems these people can control our powers so we must find each other. Once were all as a group, we can plan much easier from there." Piccolo said to everyone as they waited to get teleported into whatever the arena may be.

"Sir, all the preparations are done and so are the ten minutes." Said a man with a very raspy voice. "Good, it's time to start the games. Set up the microphone." Replied the deep, venomous voice. "Yes sir." Said the man with the raspy voice as he flipped a switch.

BEEP!

"The ten minutes are up. May the odds be forever in your favor and let the games begin!" Yelled the man into the microphone as another man pressed a button and all the fighters disappeared from their cylinders.


	4. Chapter 2: The Games Begin

Chapter 2: The Games Begin

Everyone was teleported into a forested area. Though the sky was an orange colour and all the trees had red leaves. Everyone knew right away that this was not Earth. The gravity was also stronger than that of Earth's but not by much. The air was also really thick and humid.

Everyone was now able to power up and use their powers however those who knew how to sense ki, couldn't seem to sense anyone. "Hmph, so we really can't sense others." Piccolo said aloud to himself. "Goku, where are you? We've got to meet up and gather everyone." Piccolo tried using telepathy to Goku but it seemed that he couldn't do that. "Damn, they really don't want use to know where people are. May as well start looking." Piccolo said to himself as he started to fly through the forest.

"Hello? Where is everyone?" Goten asked aloud. "This place looks nice but I have a bad feeling." Goten thought to himself as he was on top of a plateau that was sticking out of the forest. He looked around and noticed that there were 4 other plateaus. He also realized that the forest seemed to never end. It was also bright out as if it was daytime but there was no sun in the sky. "What is this place anyways?" Goten continued thinking to himself as he looked around.

*BOOM!*

A huge explosion happened right at the bottom of the plateau that Goten was on. "What was that?" Goten asked to no one in particular. "Maybe Trunks or big brother are in trouble. I should go check it out." Goten thought as he powered up into Super Saiyan and jumped off the cliff.

"Finally I get my revenge on you Vegeta. Hahaha!" Nappa said to himself while his finger was still pointed up. "It's a good thing I did all that training in HFIL." Nappa continued to boast. "It's too bad you still are nowhere near my power even after being dead for so long Nappa." Vegeta said as he phased in behind Nappa. "What? But how is that even possible. I put all my power into that attack." Nappa said as he jumped back quite afraid. "Go back to hell Nappa!" Vegeta yelled as he blasted Nappa into smithereens.

*POW!*

Nappa's face was now in the sky. "Hmm, it seems as though they show who's dead in the sky. Good, now I'll know if Kakarot dies or not." Vegeta thought to himself.

"Hey Vegeta! Who was that?" Goten asked as he touched down next to Vegeta. "It doesn't matter. He's dead now." Vegeta said as he started to walk through the forest. "Hey Vegeta wait up!" Goten yelled as he powered down and chased after him. "Where are we going?" He asked. "I'm going wherever the hell I want brat." Vegeta said to him, obviously annoyed. "Shouldn't we find Trunks, my dad and the others first?" Goten asked him as they wandered through the forest. "It's impossible to know exactly where they are so we continue to move. And unless you wish to die, I suggest you stick with me." Vegeta said. Goten started to follow him wordlessly

No one else died for another hour. Android 17 and 18 found each other quite quickly as they had also teleported onto plateaus quite near each other.

"Well, well 18. Look who's over there. Android 17 said as he and Android 18 were sitting in a tree near a path that leads somewhere through the forest. "Ah yes, what was his name again? Gohan? Yes that's it." Android 18 replied. "Looks like we get to kill him again. Hehe." Android 17 said as he and Android 18 jumped out of the tree and phased out.

Mirai Gohan was walking through the woods on a path not really looking where he was going. "Why was I brought back to life for this?" He asked himself. "What is the meaning of this? There's so many people here that I know should also be dead. Why are they all here too?" He continued to ask himself things similar to this until he was snapped out his thoughts when he was hit from behind with a blast and flew into a tree. "What the hell?" He asked aloud as he got up and looked around. "Androids!" He yelled as he powered up into Super Saiyan. "I won't lose to you again!" He yelled.

"Look sis, he remembers us. Let's remind him why he lost in the past." Android 17 said as he and Android 18 phased out and started attacking Mirai Gohan.

Teen Gohan noticed a bright golden like flash up into the sky while he was walking through the forest. "Either that's Cell or a Super Saiyan making that light. I wish I could sense who's over there. I should probably head over there even though it seems quite far away." Teen Gohan thought to himself as he started to fly over towards the light while sticking in the cover of the trees.

Teen Gohan wasn't the only one to notice this light though. Mirai Trunks was flying high up in the air to try and find Android 16. "I wonder who may be over there." He said aloud, while he continued to fly over and hovered above the light.

*BOOM*

A pink blast went off in the area of the light. The golden light slightly faded. "I recognize that blast. It must be an android fighting against whoever is creating that light." He thought to himself as he powered up and flew down as fast as he could.

Mirai Gohan was struggling to hold himself against the Androids. "Ugh I can't keep this up. I haven't had a single hit on them yet." Gohan thought to himself as he was blocking an onslaught of ki blasts. "ARG!" He yelled as he powered up more and blew all the blasts away from him. Mirai Gohan phased out of sight while there was smoke from the blasts around him. He phased back in behind Android 17 and kicked him in the back of the head. Android 17 was caught completely of guard and flew quite a ways away into the forest.

"Seventeen! You're going to pay for that you bastard!" Android 18 yelled as she charged up a powerful blast and sent it at Mirai Gohan. Mirai Gohan prepared himself to take the blast as he didn't have enough time to dodge it. It never hit him though as another yellow blast hit it from the side and made it blow up just out of Mirai Gohan's reach. "What the he…" Android 18 said as she was blasted from behind by Mirai Trunks. "Hey Gohan, how've ya been?" Mirai Trunks asked as he landed next to Mirai Gohan. "I've been better Trunks. Thanks for the help though. We should probably finish them off now." Mirai Gohan said as Android 18 started to get up. "Go after Seventeen." Mirai Trunks said as he powered up even more getting ready to attack Android 18. "Sure thing Trunks." Mirai Gohan said as he flew in the direction that he hit Android 17.

"You're going to regret doing that kid." Android 18 said to Mirai Trunks as she jumped up and sent a blast after him. Mirai Trunks easily jumped out of the way of the blast. "Why don't you stop talking and back up what you're saying." Mirai Trunks said as he smirked. "I'm going to kill you!" Android 18 yelled as she phased out and behind Mirai Trunks to try and attack him. He blocked it and punched in the face sending her flying to the ground. "This is gonna be fun." Mirai Trunks thought to himself.

While Mirai Trunks was toying around with Android 18, Mirai Gohan was fighting Android 17 to a standstill. "It seems you've improved boy." Android 17 said to him. "Maybe you're just nothing without your sister." Mirai Gohan said as he phased in behind Android 17 and went to kick him in the neck. Android 17 saw it coming though and turned around and blasted Mirai Gohan from point blank range in the stomach. Mirai Gohan flew to the ground but recovered quickly. "Ka me ha me ha!" He yelled as he phased in front of Android 17 and blasted him sending him flying into the air.

This pissed Android 17 off. "That's it. I'm done playing around with you. Time to die!" He yelled as he charged up a very large pink blast. "Shit, I know I can't take a blast like that and if I let it hit the ground then it'll probably hit Trunks." Gohan said aloud. "Looks like I'll have to sacrifice myself and hope Trunks can finish them off again." Mirai Gohan said to himself as he put his arm out in front of himself preparing to take the hit. Once again the blast never hit him. He looked up and saw someone in front of him holding the blast back with a purple beam.

Teen Gohan was flying at top speed through the forest when he noticed another golden light pop up in the sky. "Now I'm really curious as to who's over there." Teen Gohan said to himself as he powered up into Super Saiyan and flew over even faster.

As he got close, he saw Android 17 get blasted up into the air. "Well now I know I definitely have to get over there." He said to himself as he sped up. "What's he doing?" Teen Gohan questioned as he saw Android 17 charging up a very large blast. "Damn, looks like I've got to make my entrance. That blast is powerful enough to flatten this entire forest." Teen Gohan said to himself as he powered up even more and phased in front of the blast as Android 17 shot it. "Masenko Ha!" Teen Gohan yelled as he launched a purple beam into the large blast.

"Who the hell is that?" Android 17 questioned himself. He was putting as much power as possible into the blast and he was slowly losing. "How is this kid so strong?" He questioned as he tried his best to push more energy into his blast. "HAA!" Teen Gohan yelled as he put more energy into his blast and evaporated Android 17. Mirai Gohan powered down as he watched Android 17 die. He collapsed onto the ground not realizing how much energy he used up.

Teen Gohan didn't notice Mirai Gohan though and turned around to see where the other golden lights were. There was now only one left. He decided not to question it though as he flew over to the light.

"I think it's time I finish this." Mirai Trunks told himself as he watched Android 18 trying to get back up after his last attack. "You still think you can win? Don't even try. This fight is over Eighteen, you lose." Mirai Trunks said as he powered up a blast and shot it at the android. Android 18 wasn't quie done yet and phased out and back in behind Mirai Trunks. She latched on to him and Held his arms and legs from moving.

"If I'm about to die, then you're going down with me kid." Android 18 said as she started powering up her explosive. Mirai Trunks eyes went wide. "Shit, I should have finished this right away. I'm such an idiot." He thought to himself as he struggled to get out of her grip.

"Trunks!" Teen Gohan yelled as he flew over to see Mirai Trunks stuck in Android 18's grip. He phased out and back in behind Android 18 and started to pry her off of Mirai Trunks. "Who are you?" Android 18 said as she was slipping off of Mirai Trunks. She still needed another 10 seconds to charge her explosive. "The one who's going to kill you!" Teen Gohan yelled as he threw Android 18 in the air and blasted her. "HAA!" He yelled as Android 18 disintegrated.

Teen Gohan powered down as he turned around and saw Mirai Trunks powering down. "You alright Trunks?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm fine Gohan. Thanks." Mirai Trunks replied then his eyes went wide. "Wait you're the Gohan from the past. Where did the other you go?" Mirai Trunks Asked. "What do you mean the other me?" Teen Gohan asked as a rustle was heard behind them and they both turned around. "I'm right here." Mirai Gohan said.

*POW* *POW*

Both Android's faces were now in the sky next to Nappa's.

"Looks like when people die their faces get shown in the sky." Mirai Trunks said as he looked up. "Yeah I noticed that earlier when I saw Nappa's faces pop up in the sky." Teen Gohan said as he turned around and looked up at Mirai Gohan. "So you're me from the future?" He asked. "I guess so. But not the same future. I'm from Trunk's timeline. It seems as though whatever happened in the past, you're quite powerful." Mirai Gohan said to Teen Gohan. "Anyways guys, we should probably look around for others and see if they know about why we're all here." Mirai Gohan said. "Sounds good." Mirai trunks said and Teen Gohan Just nodded in agreement.


	5. Chapter 3: Double Trouble

**Chapter 3: Double Trouble**

Gohan was flying through the forest looking around trying to find anyone that he's supposed to meet up with. "I wish I could sense people. It would make this so much simpler." Gohan said to himself. "If this guy really wants us to kill each other, he should of at least teleported everyone closer together." Gohan kept flying in the same direction though but not too long after…

*POW!*

Gohan looked around frantically trying to find the source of the noise and eventually looked up. Nappa's face was now in the sky. "It seems we have our first victim." Gohan said. "Hmm, I wonder who killed him though. He's most likely not very strong. Could've been anyone I guess." Gohan thought to himself.

Gohan was flying for another 15 minutes or so and decided to talk a break and started to walk. The forest was pretty dense but on foot it was easy to maneuver around the trees. Suddenly, when Gohan rounded a tree he noticed something in the corner of his eye. "HA!" He heard someone yell as a weak yellow ki ball was shot at him. Gohan easily deflected it and phased in front of the person who shot it.

"Ah! Gohan! I'm sorry I didn't know it was you." Trunks said as he fell backwards and landed on his butt. Gohan rolled his eyes at this. "It's alright Trunks. Just try to be more careful." Gohan said. Trunks just nodded and got back up.

Trunks and Gohan were wandering around for quite a while when finally Androids 17 and 18 died.

*POW!* *POW!*

"Gohan look, there's Android 17 and Android 18 in the sky! Whoever killed them must be pretty strong because Eighteen was able to defeat me and Goten pretty easily at the tournament." Trunks said as he pointed to the sky. Gohan just gave him a questioning look because he didn't know about Goten and Trunks masquerading as Mighty Mask at the tournament. "He's right though. Whoever did that is pretty strong. Considering both of them are as strong as super saiyans." Gohan thought to himself.

After about another half hour of wandering, Gohan and Trunks stopped for a break. "Gohan, I'm getting hungry." Trunks said as his stomach rumbled. "Same here, I wonder f there are any animals around here." Gohan replied. As they were looking around the area they were in Trunks saw something in the distance. "Hey Gohan," Trunks said in a hushed tone. "There's something or someone over there." Trunks pointed in the direction where he could still see whatever it was. "We should go check it out, it might be one of our dads or Goten." Gohan said as him and Trunks started running over to whatever it is.

* * *

What they found wasn't anything they were hoping for. They found Broly with Kid Buu. It turns out that during the time everyone was in the tubes, Broly and Kid Buu mad a truce with each other because they both wanted to kill Goku.

"Gohan, it's Broly and that thing that looks like Buu." Trunks said quite panicky. "Trunks calm down, I know that they're dangerous but worrying isn't going to help." Gohan said back to them as they watched the evil duo from a safe distance. "Maybe if we catch them be surprise, you can use your awesome powers to defeat Buu and I can distract Broly." Trunks said. Gohan thought about this for quite a bit. "Maybe if we somehow make a signal, we can get out dads, Goten and Piccolo to come here and help us out too." Gohan said. "Yeah, but if we do that, they're going to see us." Trunks said as he pointed over to Broly and Kid Buu. "Fine but if you start to lose too badly, get out of there and I'll try to find you afterwards." Gohan said as he and Trunks got ready to attack.

Gohan and Trunks phased out as they went to go attack Kid Buu and Broly. Gohan immediately his Kid Buu from behind and sent him a ways away from Broly. Meanwhile, Trunks appeared in front of Broly. "Hey Broly, remember me? Well guess what, I'm going to kill you this time!" Trunks said as he was taunting Broly and giving him the finger. "Foolish boy, you wish to die? You were lucky the last time but this time, you don't have Kakarot or any of the other foolish saiyans to help you!" Broly said as he immediately powered up to legendary super saiyan and punched Trunks in the face. "Ouch that hurt." Trunks thought to himself as he powered up to super saiyan and flew straight into the air.

Gohan and Kid Buu were fighting at a very intense level but Gohan was obviously defeating Kid Buu quite easily. "So this must be the Buu that dad told me about. It's weaker than Super Buu but it seems a lot more wreck less and less intelligent. I can't believe that this is the one that blew up Earth and killed everyone though. I also can't believe that it took a spirit bomb to kill it." Gohan thought to himself as he prepared to finish off Kid Buu. "KA ME HA ME HAA!" Gohan yelled as he sent the blue beam at Kid Buu. Kid Buu split apart and regenerated almost immediately after the blast leaving Gohan quite dumbfounded. "So his regeneration is much more powerful and a lot quicker. Now I understand why he caused dad so much trouble." Gohan continued to fight with Kid Buu but since he didn't train at all after the fight with Buu, he was tiring quickly.

While Gohan was fighting Kid Buu, Trunks was trying his best to distract Broly while not getting hit. "You're going to have to do better than that if you want to catch me Broly!" Trunks yelled as he kept flying around in the air and shooting weak ki blasts at Broly. His intentions weren't to hurt Broly with them but to distract him and also to try and get other people to see him. It worked too.

* * *

Goten and Vegeta were now on top of a plateau overlooking the seemingly endless forest. They had witnessed Android 17 get blasted and also saw the blast that killed Android 18 but they decided that it was too far away to check it out. Vegeta also deemed it not important. "Vegeta! Look over there!" Goten screamed as he ran over to the edge of the plateau. "Brat, if you're going to show me another god damned animal, I'll kill you where you stand." Vegeta said as he stood up and looked over to where Goten was pointing.

Vegeta was surprised at what he saw. He saw his son not too far away flying away from Broly. "I think it's Trunks and Broly fighting! We gotta help!" Goten yelled as he powered up and was about to launch into the air. Vegeta grabbed his shoulder though before he could take off. "Brat, how do you know Broly?" Vegeta asked as he was now very curious about Goten knowing Broly. "Me and Trunks fought him almost a year ago before Majin Buu showed up. Now let me go Trunks is in trouble!" Goten yelled as he freed himself from Vegeta's grip and flew off towards Trunks and Broly. "Hmph." Vegeta grunted as he powered up to super saiyan and chased after Goten. "Looks like I finally get to show the _'Legendary Super Saiyan' _who's truly stronger." Vegeta thought to himself as a smirk crossed his face.


	6. Chapter 4: Income Goten and Vegeta

Chapter 4: Income Goten and Vegeta

Goten got to Trunks quite quickly and Vegeta showed up not too long after him. This only served to distract Trunks though when he seen them show up and got smacked to the ground by Broly. This caused Trunks to become frustrated and angered Goten.

"Hey you big meanie! That wasn't a fair hit!" Goten yelled as he powered up to his max and charged at Broly. Trunks also got back up and charged toward Broly again. Goten decided to try and go up behind Broly, but Broly turned around and swiped him away easily. As he did that, Trunks powered up an energy blast and shot it at Broly while his back was turned. The blast hit its target. "Alright I hit him!" Trunks exclaimed happily but this was short lived as Broly flew out of the smoke and kicked Trunks in the side of the head. Trunks flew into the trees.

Vegeta was now powering up and getting ready to charge at Broly when Goten and Trunks flew back out of the trees to attack Broly again. Vegeta was about to yell at them to get out of his way. However just as he opened his mouth something in his peripheral view caught his attention. It was something pink and something orange moving around very quickly. He contemplated whether to attack Broly or figure out what else was going on. Deciding that Goten and Trunks weren't giving up soon, he'd go check out that flash of colour he'd seen.

* * *

Gohan was now started to get really tired of constantly beating on Kid Buu just to have him regenerate and heal. It was frustrating him and he was starting to get reckless. "Damn, why won't you just stay down long enough for me to finish you off!" Gohan yelled as phased in behind Buu to hit him to the ground, only to get blasted by a pink ball of energy.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Buu was laughing a maniacal laughter as Gohan just floated there several feet away from him clutching his stomach in the area he got blasted. _'I hope Trunks is having a better time than I am right now.'_ Gohan thought as he was trying to regain his breath. Suddenly he saw a yellow light speeding towards him from the side. Buu also noticed and he stopped laughing as a very sadistic smile appeared on his face recognizing the fighter.

'_It's Vegeta! Maybe this won't be so difficult but I'm surprised he's not helping Trunks against Broly.' _Gohan though as he watched Vegeta get closer. Vegeta slowed down when he was about 10 feet away from the fighting duo and then stopped as he neared Gohan.

"Boy where's your saiyan pride? Letting this small fry, piece of chewing gum trash, thrash you around." Vegeta said to Gohan. "He's a lot more powerful than I would've guessed. He regenerates so quickly." Gohan said back. "Well then maybe you should let a true warrior take your place. You obviously don't seem to be in much condition to continue." Vegeta said as he powered up to his Super Saiyan 2 state. "Be my guest." Was all Gohan could muster as he slipped out of consciousness and fell into a crater below that was made by a powerful energy blast.

"Tch" Was all Vegeta said to that as he finished powering up and flew at Kid Buu.

* * *

Goten and Trunks were currently hiding in trees as they caught their breath. Broly wasn't very patient though and started to blast the surrounding area to fish them out. "Broly's just as tought as before, what are we gonna do Trunks?" Goten asked while he sat on a tree branch and was peering up at Broly through a small hole in the leaves. "Maybe we can fuse. We have all our powers don't we?" Trunks said as his face brightened up. "Hey your right Trunks let's do that!" Goten exclaimed as he jumped off his branch to join Trunks on the ground. They separated the right distance apart and got into their positions. "FU!" They both yelled as they started the fusion dance. "SION!" They were now close to each other and swung their arms away from each other. "HA!" They both bent sideways and made they fingers touch each other's as a bright light consumed them.

Broly noticed this bright light and got curious. He stopped blasting things and flew towards the light. However before he got too close, something very quick flew up in front of him. He was now more confused as there was now a completely new fighter in front of him. He was happy however that someone new appeared for him to beat on.

Gotenks was already in Super Saiyan form deciding to play it safe for once but also deciding that Super Saiyan Three would be too much. "Broly, your time is up. It's now your turn to be beaten to a pulp. This time you won't live to tell about it again." Gotenks said with a very cocky attitude. "Foolish boy, it is you who shall die!" Broly retorted as they both phased out and commenced battle.

* * *

"Well this is surely an interesting development. I didn't know such a move existed or was even possible." A very cold and venomous voice remarked from behind a chair that was facing a large screen following everyone competing. "It's called the fusion dance sir. A very powerful technique when mastered and performed properly." A raspy voiced explained from next to the chair. "Is it now? Then we shall keep an eye on those two." Replied the venomous voice.

The room was too dark to make out any details but it was obviously an office. Where this office is is another question.

**Short chapter, haven't had very much time to sit down and write for a while. Decided to write this chapter any ways even if it isn't very much.**


End file.
